From Heaven ?
by Tsukimizu Yakou Yoruhika
Summary: Akashi Seika , murid perempuan biasa...ya tidak biasa saja sih , murid yang terkenal menakutkan karena selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana . Dan juga bisa melihat roh halus tiba-tiba bertemu dengan dewa kesasar dan seorang murid tsundere yang akan merubah hidupnya . / AU , OOC /Eror , Typo , cover is not mine .


From Heaven !?

Pairing : KiseFem!Akashi / MidorimaFem!Akashi

Fandom : Kuroko no Basket

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basket – Fujimaki Tadatoshi

From Heaven !? - Arisa / Yoru

Genre : Supernatural , romance ama humor secuil .

Rate : T dong...Riri gak bisa buat yang lebih tinggi :''v /halah

Warning : Eror , Typo berterbangan bagaikan burung(?) ,OOC pastinya , ganyambung , absurd , author gila , pairing crack ada , yang mustahil pun ada ,ancur , aneh .

Summary : Akashi Seika , murid perempuan biasa...ya tidak biasa saja sih , murid yang terkenal menakutkan karena selalu membawa gunting kemana-mana . Dan juga bisa melihat roh halus tiba-tiba bertemu dengan dewa kesasar dan seorang murid tsundere yang akan merubah hidupnya .

"…" (Bicara biasa)

**"******…******" ******(Bicara dalam hati) ****

* * *

Di suatu atap di suatu sekolah , duduklah seorang lelaki tampan berambut pirang dengan baju yang...agak tak lazim pada zaman sekarang , baju kimono djadoel(?) dipakai pada jaman dulu lah . Tapi anehnya walau bajunya tak lazim begitu , dia tidak menarik perhatian .

" Ah...tubuh wanita manusia semakin bagus bentuknya(?) . Tidak seperti dunia ku...kebanyakan dari mereka sih cantik , tapi bertanduk lah...apalah...tidak ada yang secantik gadis manusia..." Ujar laki-laki sembari melihat kumpulan siswi sedang olahraga . Tahulah , jika sedang olahraga pasti baju siswi itu pada ketat dan mereka pun berkeringat . Membuat lelaki itu makin niat untuk mengintip(?) siswi itu olahraga .

" Andai saja aku terlahir di dunia manusia ya..." Laki-laki itu tersenyum sembari melihat matahari yang sedang menyongsong sinarnya .

* * *

Akashi Seika terdiam dikelasnya dan mengeluarkan aura mendominasi yang kuat . Gadis itu mungkin dimata orang lain itu bersikap seperti itu untuk mendominasi dan dia bisa menguasai kelas sendirian .

Bukan woi bukan , dimata kalian sih memang tidak terlihat kalau 'mereka' ada . Tapi untuk Akashi , 'mereka' itu terlihat . Mana ada banyak lagi , jadi daripada dia dianggap aneh dengan teriak-teriak bahwa roh-roh itu ada lebih baik dia diam .

Akashi ingin sekali memberitahu Aika , teman sekelasnya bahwa sekarang tuh ada roh yang memainkan rambut Aika ! Duh , tapi percuma . Tidak yang akan percaya padanya sih .

" Kalian mendekat , maka akan kupotong..." Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya ke arah roh yang akan mendekari nya . Kenapa pula gunting ? Kenapa gak tonfa(?) ? Gak sapu kek , ato sarung mayat kek ? Ya karena gunting nya itu bukan sembarang gunting , gunting itu turunan dari nenek Akashi yang sudah meninggal yang juga mempunyai kemampuan mirip Akashi . Dan nenek Akashi itu mengalahkan roh-roh itu dengan guntingnya , karena kalo dengan buku pertemanan dah ada yang pake .

Sontak saja roh tadi itu menjauh dengan ketakutan , roh ketakutan ? Gak apa-apa atuh , roh juga manusia kan...( Reader : salah geblek ! Author dibuang jauh )

Ya , di dunia roh itu gunting Akashi dah terkenal , sekali kena tebasan(?) gunting itu maka roh langsung bisa kesakitan . Gak tahu kenapa , author juga kurang tahu kenapa roh yang kasat mata bisa ditembus gunting .

" Hhah...pergi juga ya..." Gadis itu menghela nafas lega , roh itu pergi juga . Tapi begitu juga dengan semua teman sekelasnya pada semaput semua . Perasaan Akashi gak ngapain-ngapain deh , kenapa mereka semua kaya gitu coba ? .

" A-Akashi-sama...ka-kami minta maaf sudah sekelas denganmu...Ja-jangan gunting kami ! Kami mohon ! HUWAAAAAA ! ." Tiba-tiba teman-teman sekelasnya pada kabur semua . Akashi gelagapan , serius dia tadi ngomong gitu kan buat roh tadi . Kok malah mereka yang ketakutan ? .

" Tunggu kalian ! Kalimat itu bukan untuk kalian hei tunggu ! ." Akashi mengejar mereka , dan sekelas makin ketakutan . Mereka mengira Akashi akan membunuh mereka , ada yang bertanya dimana guru ? Guru yang mengajar bahasa Jepang saat itu sudah pundung dipojokan karena merasa tidak dihargai lagi .

" Ah kalian ! ." Akashi sontak berteriak saat dia melihat sepasang tuyul(?) malah ikut lari-lari diantara para siswa . Akashi langsung berkali-berkali mengunuskan guntingnya ke arah tuyul-tuyul yang malah lari-lari dan terbang di antara meja-meja dikelas .

Akhirnya tuyul itu hinggap di sebuah meja , Akashi yang dari tadi juga hanya fokus mengejar roh itu . Tidak melihat bahwa meja itu ada penghuni nya , manusia tentunya , bukan roh . Laki-laki berambut hijau itu memandang Akashi heran , tapi dia pura-pura tertidur lagi . Tidak mau terlibat dengan gadis yang memang terkenal menakutkan sekaligus aneh dikelasnya , juga disekolahnya tentunya .

CKRIS !

" Eh...suara apa itu ? Bukan suara kamera kan ? Lagian mau ngapain moto orang aneh yang lagi pegang gunting ? Terus apa dong ? ." Midorima berkata dalam hati , dan dia merasakan poni nya semakin pendek . Apa...INI KAN SUARA RAMBUT YANG TERPOTONG ! .

" E-Eh...gomen..." Akashi kaget melihat poni Midorima terpotong olehnya , walau sedikit sih . Akashi langsung mundur teratur karena dikelas ini ada orang lain yang ditakuti selain dirinya . Ya , dia adalah Midorima , murid laki-laki ini cukup tampan tapi sedikit aneh karena membawa barang aneh tiap hari . Juga sekaligus menakutkan karena ada rumor bahwa pada saat dia di SMP , dia itu jadi ketua yankee . ( Author : Midorima jadi ketua yankee...*seketika ngakak* )

" Mau kemana kau...tanggung jawab telah memotong jambul—eh poni keberuntungan ku..." Tiba-tiba aura disekitar Midorima berubah jadi hitam kelam . Midorima pun mengambil buku Biologi nya yang suangat tebal itu dan seketika memukul kepala Akashi dengan itu .

" Kau...padahal aku sudah minta maaf tapi malah memukulku..." Aura dibelakang Akashi juga semakin menghitam . Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung terlihat berkibar , Akashi mirip Medusa sekarang .

" Kau pikir itu cukup ? Gadis gunting...makanya kesekolah itu jangan bawa gunting-nanodayo . Buku pelajaran kek..." Midorima tak akan kalah adu aura hitam seperti ini . Enak saja , mantan yankee seperti dia kalah dengan gadis pendek aneh pembawa gunting seperti dia ? Tidak mungkin lah . ( Author : Bah beneran anggota yankee...)

" Kau juga aneh , kacamata...kesekolah bawa barbie lah , gerobak lah , guci lah...kau pikir sekolah itu pasar antik apa bawa seperti itu ? ." Akashi mulai tersulut emosi nya , berani-berani nya mengina gunting pemberian neneknya . Eh tapi kan Midorima gak ngehina guntingnya...ya sudahlah .

" Itu karena oha-asa berkata seperti itu-nanodayo ! Kau juga aneh ! Dasar pendek pembawa gunting ! ." Midorima pun sama-sama tersulut emosi nya , dia adu deathglare dengan Akashi . Untung semua siswa sudah keluar dari kelas , dan durhaka nya mereka malah makan di kantin dan bahkan ada yang pulang juga . Sekali lagi saya melupakan nasib guru yang tidak sempat keluar dari kelas dan sekarang guru itu pun sudah meninggal—eh bukan , maksudnya semaput alias pingsan .

Mereka pun saling jotos-jotosan , Midorima menggunakan buku dan Akashi menggunakan gunting . Berasa berat sebelah ? Menurut author seimbang kok , Midorima kan cowok , Akashi cewek , ajdis eimbang lah mereka pake senjata nya itu .

Mereka makin wild(?) berantem nya . Bahkan tembok kelas sudah retak dimana-mana karena Akashi salah nusuk ke tembok mulu , kertas ulangan Bahasa Jepang pun sudah tidak berbentuk lagi . Kaca pecah , tsunami datang , dunia kiamat—oke , itu terlalu lebay .

" KALIAN CUKUP ! ." Sesaat sebelum gunting Akashi bertemu dengan rambut Midorima dan buku Midorima yang bertemu dengan kepala Akashi . Tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikan mereka berdua , mereka sontak melihat secara bersamaan pada arah suara .

Jeng ! Jeng ! Jeng !

Muncul guru Dakian—lu mau mati thor?—Eh maksudnya guru bernama Aomine Daiki , guru berkulit hitam ini juga wali kelas mereka , kelas 2-C . Sekaligus guru yang paling ditakuti disekolahnya .

" Cih...penganggu datang.." Ujar Akashi dan Midorima berbarengan . Gak sopan emang , ke guru malah gitu . Tapi mereka tidak bisa sembarang melawan guru ini juga , karena pernah Akashi melawan dan guru ini malah melapor ke Bapaknya Akashi dan membuat Akashi dihukum selama 2 minggu .

" Kalian ikut ke ruangan ku sekarang.." Aomine sekarang menyeret muridnya yang unyu-unyu(?) itu ke ruangannya . Mereka mengelak tentu saja diseret kaya kambing seperti itu , tapi Aomine malah tidak peduli dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanan .

* * *

" KALIAN INI MAU SEKOLAH ATAU APA SIH ? YANG SATU BAWA-BAWA GUNTING , YANG SATU GAMPANG TERSULUT EMOSI ! BAPAK CAPEEK ! ." Aomine dengan OOC menangis di depan MidoAka , sudah capek dengan mereka berdua banyak kasus mulu . Kalo disuruh memilih dia lebih suka mengajar biasa saja daripada jadi wali kelas serius .

" Tapi pak...gadis gunting ini yang mulai ! Lihat saja poni ku jadi aneh-nanodayo ! ." Midorima sudah merasa benar melakukan itu , salah Akashi yang tiba-tiba memotong poni nya seperti itu . Kalau dia sampai tertimpa sial gara-gara poni keberuntangannya terpotong awas saja .

" Tapi pak...saya tidak sengaja ! Tadi ada dua roh yang mengganggu dan kebetulan berhenti di meja nya , itu saja ! ." Akashi berkata jujur , tapi malah dipandang aneh oleh Midorima dan Aomine .

" Benar tahu ! Bahkan sekarang tuyul-tuyul itu sedang mencuri majalah Mai-chan di laci bapak ! ." Akashi langsung menunjuk ke arah udara yang kosong—dimata mereka—dan Aomine kaget , bagaimana muridnya tahu bahwa dia menyimpan majalah Mai-chan disana ? .

" Aku pergi dulu ! Aku akan membereskan tuyul itu dengan segera ! ." Akashi segera pergi keluar untuk mengejar roh yang kampret nya malah menghina Akashi , dan membuat emosi Akashi terusulut juga .

" Duh..." Aomine terduduk di meja nya dengan muka kusut , dia stres serius . Mana rahasia nya ketauan pula , dia bilang sudah tobat tidak akan membaca majalah anu-anu malah diketahui oleh Akashi aibnya .

" Oi Midorima...kejarlah Akashi dan bawa kesini lagi , aku belum selesai menceramahi nya..."

" Eh ? Ko aku-nanodayo ? ." Midorima sontak saja marah mendengarnya , ngapain juga dia harus mengejar gadis aneh itu ? .

" Cepat..kejar..dia.." Aomine sudah mengeluarkan aura hitamnya yang sehitam kulitnya(?) , membuat Midorima mau tidak mau melaksanakan perintah Aomine .

* * *

" Mana gadis gunting itu-nanodayo ! ." Midorima celingukan ke arah tempat parkir , setau dia tadi Akashi lari kesini . Tidak beberapa lama , dia melihat Akashi sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di jalan menuju jalan raya .

" Kemana perginya roh tadi..." Akashi celingukan melihat ke jalanan , dan tidak menemukan tuyul itu disana . Saat dia akan kembali kesekolah , tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya ke jalan . Sesaat dia melirik kebelakang dan melihat roh-roh itu tertawa setelah mendorong Akashi .

" Oi kau—AWAS AKASHI ! ." Midorima panik melihat Akashi jatuh , tapi bukan panik karena Akashi jatuh . Karena masalahnya di dekat Akashi ada truk yang sedang berjalan dna akan menabrak Akashi sedikit lagi .

" E-eh..." Akashi melirik kesampingnya dan melihat mobil yang beberapa senti lagi akan menabrak nya . Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia ada dipelukan seseorang , dan Akashi pun langsung berada di sisi jalan .

" Mi-Midorima..." Akashi mendongak ke atas laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya . Midorima pun mendongak . Mata mereka pun bertemu dan muka MidoAka langsung memerah .

" HEI ! MENJAUH DARIKU ! ." Akashi reflek mendorong Midorima , tapi ada yang aneh...dia tidak merasakan dia mendorong seseorang...dia merasa dia mendorong angin saja .

" Mi-Midorima jangan-jangan kau..." Muka Akashi langsung berubah panik . Begitu juga Midorima , Akashi dan Midorima melihat tangan Akashi yang niat mendorong Midorima malah menembus tubuh Midorima .

" Kau sudah mati..." Akashi langsung memasang muka panik pada Midorima .

" Ti-tidak mungkin..."Midorima menengok dengan patah-patah ke arah jalanan . Dia melihat tubuhnya terbaring di jalan , tapi tubuhnya tidak ada luka apa-apa , hanya seperti tertidur .

" TIDAAAAAKKK ! PANGGIL AMBULAN ! ." Midorima langsung teriak frustasi , Akashi langsung mundur secara teratur . Tidak mau dilibatkan dalam kejadian ini .

" Kau...kau jangan kabur ! KAU HARUS MEMBUATKU KEMBALI KE TUBUHKU-NANODAYO ! ." Midorima langsung memasang muka seram pada Akashi . Mau tidak mau Akashi setuju akan membantunya , dipikir-pikir kan ini disebabkan oleh Akashi juga .

" Ta-tapi aku pulang dulu ya...aku harus membuat pr dulu..." Akashi ingin mengelak tapi Midorima malah makin membuat muka seram . Akahsi benar-benar tidak bisa kabur .

" Heh...tubuh itu tidak ada roh-nya...bisa kupakai..." Dikejauhan terlihat lelaki tampan berambut pirang yang diam-diam melihat kejadian itu dan tersenyum melihat tubuh Midorima yang sudah tidak ada roh nya .

* * *

Dan Bagaimana Midorima kembali ke tubuhnya ? Dan siapakah lelaki pirang yang berniat memakai tubuh Midorima itu ? Dan bagaimana cara Akashi untuk mengambalikan Midorima ke tubuhnya ? Tunggu aja lanjutannya kalo lanjut~ /dibunuh

* * *

Halo Riri disini~ bawa ff baru padahal ff yang lain belum diselesain satupun :'''v /menangis

Riri akhir-akhir kena writer-block mulu , terus inspirasi cerita ada mulu...tolong :'''v

Note : Ini OOC banget , banget pake banget lho , tau ah :v

RnR minna-chi~


End file.
